Alm
Alm is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer, and can be found in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Background The second prince of the Principality of Paltierre, which once ruled in the northeastern region of the continent, and brother of future king Cyphel. Alm was the son of Dragon Scale Sigmund, one of the Seventeen Commanders of Camille. His eyes were like his father's- similar to those of a dragon. He was renowned for his vast knowledge of magic. When his brother and father left for the mainland in 581 C.C. for the Year-Long War, he stayed to keep the country in order. During the Mist of Nifleheim that began in 599 C.C., he commanded a regiment and fought off the undead invading the country. In one of the ensuing battles, he was attacked and killed by the Dragon King of the Underworld, thus signing the end of Paltierre, as he was its last remaining heir. Alm always felt second best. He didn't think very highly of his brother Cyphel, or of his wife, Phyress. When Chrystie was born, his dislike for her parents also transferred to her, especially after she abandoned her family to follow Seluvia. He felt very disappointed that his father and brother got the honours of battle instead of him during the Year-Long War, and thus saw the Mist of Nifleheim as his best chance to prove his valour. He banished as many undead as he could, sometimes even going so far as summoning them himself in order to improve his score. He thus earned himself a place as an Einherjar, something he is very proud of. Battle Alm is a pretty good ally. He gets an edge at critical attacks, and is thus very helpful for breaking enemy body parts. He also has high INT, and is very good for support spells, notably joining with Sap Power already learned. Unfortunately, he will probably be overshadowed by the likes of Psoron or Xehnon by the end of the game. Attack Spells *Lightning Bolt - Initial *Frigid Damsel - Level 8 *Poison Blow - Level 16 *Fire Storm - Level 28 *Dark Saviour - Level 43 *Prismatic Missile - Level 45 Menu Magic *Sap Power - Initial *Thunder Storm - Level 10 *Sap Guard - Level 12 *Explosion - Level 18 *Guard Reinforce - Level 20 *Spell Reinforce - Level 22 *Might Reinforce - Level 25 *Normalize - Level 30 *Heal - Level 32 *Earth Grave - Level 34 *Dampen Magic - Level 36 *Chaotic Rune - Level 38 *Glacial Blizzard - Level 41 *Spiritual Thorn - Level 48 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 51 *Astral Maze - Level 55 Tolerances *Lightning +20% *Fire -20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Alm is a Lightning Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Gravity Blessing. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, found on the left of the first outdoor screen at the top of the building. Alm has a 50% chance of appearing. Woltar is the other possible option. Release Information Upon being released, Alm will appear at the entrance of Chateau Obsession. He will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see him before Chapter 4. Trivia *Alm has the same voice actor as Woltar, Ehrde, Adonis, Falx and Aegis. As such, they have identical battle quotes. *Since Alm was Phyress' brother-in-law and knew both her daughter Chrystie and her adoptive son Seluvia, he may have a conversation with each of them at the beginning of a battle if they are on the same team. Category: Einherjar Category: Male